callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hometown/Transcript
A flashcard fades in, indicating it is 20 years in the past. Sirens blare in a town in Riyzabbi, Urzikstan, which is under attack by General Roman Barkov's forces. A young Farah Karim is trapped beneath a pile of rubble within a destroyed building, struggling to free her herself as rescue teams swarm above. Sirens and screaming can be heard above. Walid: Fatima?! Farah, Hadir?! Rescue members are heard chatting above. Rescuer 1: Let's keep searching this area; Come on, come on- There could still be people in there!;' '''Keep looking! There could be more survivors!;' Listen for movement!; Don't stop, more people may be trapped underneath!; Listen closely for voices in the rubble!; There may be others, keep digging!; We'll get you out, don't worry..!; Pay attention- Even if we don't see them, we may hear them! '''Rescuer 3: '''It's close; Pass me the shovel... Farah frees her arm from the rubble, revealing her dead mother beside her. 'Farah: '''Mama... Please wake up, mama... ''Farah grabs a brick to her left, causing rubble to fall. She reaches for the brick again, and bangs it on a panel above to attract help. The rescuers respond to the sound above. 'Rescuer 1: '''Quiet! Quiet! I heard something...! '''Rescuer 3: '''Did you hear that? '''Walid: '''That's them, I told you! ''(If the player waits after banging the brick, different lines are heard from a rescuer. '''Rescuer 1: '''If you can hear me, make that sound again!; Make some noise if you can move... 'Rescuer 2: '''Knock again if you can hear me!) ''(If the player waits after hitting it again. 'Rescuer 2: '''Keep making noise so we can find you!) ''After hitting the panel once again, a rescuer removes it and discovers Farah underneath. 'Rescuer 3: '''Stay calm, we're going to get you out! '''Rescuer 2: '''There's a child down here, hurry! Clear that rubble! ''Rescuers come over to remove most of the rubble above Farah. 'Rescuer 2: '''Bring the saw, we've got someone here! Cover your eyes...! ''A rescuer uses a circular saw to cut through the rebar above Farah. 'Rescuer 2: '''Help me lift this! '''Rescuer 3: '''Lift! Lift! '''Rescuer 1: '''Careful, Careful! ''The rescuers remove the debris and uncover Farah. '''Rescuer 3: '''I see her! '''Rescuer 2: '''She's okay! It's a girl! Very young...! '''Walid: '''That's my daughter! '''Rescuer 3: Pass her here! I got her! Rescuer 2: Come on! Get her out! Rescuer 1: You're safe now! You're safe now... The rescuer lifts Farah out of the rubble and prepares to pass her to another rescuer, but Walid picks her up instead. Walid: Give her to me! Farah: Baba! Walid: Oh, my sweet Farah! Thank god you are back! Farah: Mama! Farah and Walid stare back at the crumbled building, as rescuers extract the corpses of a young child and Farah's mother. Rescuer 3: There's no one else, brother! Walid: No-! No...! Wait! Where is my son?! Farah! Farah, where is Hadir? Farah: We left him home, to study... Russian aircrafts fly across the town, bombing the land in the distance. A shockwave sends in a wave of sand and dust into the town, and Walid hurriedly carries Farah away. '' 'Farah:' Mama-!'' Walid: Mother's gone, Farah. She's gone. It's just us.'' '''Rescuer 1: This way! Hurry up! Walid: We will find Hadir, and leave town, okay? Walid comes toward his friend, Shadi, who calls after him. Shadi: 'Walid! Walid! '''Walid: ''Shadi! Shadi: '''They are looking for resistance fighters. We have to go, now! '''Walid: '''I can't. My son is still at home! '''Shadi: I will help you, brother! This way! Shadi leads Walid and Farah through the town. Farah: '''Baba, I'm scared. '''Walid: '''Don't be afraid, sweetheart- we're together... '''Civlian Male 1: The Russians! They're coming! A truck filled with Russian soldiers appears, and the soldiers approach the civilians. Shadi: 'There are children here! We are unarmed! '''Shadi: '''No... No... ''The Russians open fire on the civilians, killing Shadi, along with many other civilians and children. Walid and Farah evade them by running into an alleyway. Walid puts Farah down. 'Walid: '''Sweetheart, I'll go ahead and make sure it's safe. Keep behind me. '''Farah: '''Yes, baba, I will! '''Walid: '''Okay, that's my girl. Do as I say, and you will be safe... ''Walid walks ahead and checks the alleyway. '' '''Walid: '''Okay, let's go. ''Walid signals Farah to follow him through the alleyway. Walid stops and peeks around a corner. 'Walid: '''This way. ''(If the player doesn't follow him.) 'Walid: '''Come to me, Farah!; Stay with me, Farah!; Stay with me, sweetheart; Run, Farah! Now!; It's safe, Farah. Come!; Up here, sweetheart!; Farah, come!) '''Walid: '''Now, sweetheart! Follow me. Don't let the Russian see you. ''Walid directs Farah across the street, where Russian soldiers and civilians are heard conversing. 'Civlian Male 1: '''Bring water! Get the bandages! '''Civlian Male 2: '''What's that sound? '''Civilian Male 2: '''No, we have to take them to a hospital! '''Civlian Male 1: '''They won't make it! W'll sew them here. '''Russian Soldier 2: '-No, he helps the resistance. 'Russian Soldier 2: '''Let him suffer. '''Russian Soldier 2: '''Find them- If they help terrorists, they are terrorists. '''Russian Soldier 3: '''There are more in the house. ''A Russian truck drives by, and the soldiers fire gas bombs into the streets. Walid tells Farah not to breathe as civlians as heard speaking. 'Civilian Male 1: '''Please! No! '''Civlian Male 2: '''Have mercy! '''Walid: '''Cover your mouth, Farah! Don't breathe, it's poison! ''Farah covers her mouth and follows Walid into the house. (If the player stays behind as the gas spreads.) 'Walid: '''Farah, the gas will kill us! Get in here! In the house, Farah- Listen to me... please. '''Walid: '''Hurry, Farah! We're home! ''The two hastily enter the house and Walid locks the door behind him. 'Walid: '''Hadir? Hadir?! '''Hadir: '''Baba! I heard the bombs. I closed the windows, like you told me. '''Walid: '''Good boy. We'll be safe from the gas, for now. Come with me to the kitchen, both of you. '''Hadir: '''Where's mama? '''Walid: '''Mama's not coming. I'm sorry, my boy. '''Hadir: '''Why are they doing this, baba? '''Walid: '''They think we help the rebels. ''Walid grabs a gas mask from the kitchen cabinet and hands it to Hadir. ' ' 'Walid: '''Here, take this mask, okay? '''Hadir: '''Do we have one for Farah? '''Walid: '''You'll need your own. I'll help your sister. come. ''Walid lays down a back pack on the table, and hands two cellphones to Farah and Hadir. 'Walid: '''Here, take these phones. Use them if we get separated. (''If the player stays away from the table. 'Walid: '''We're in the kitchen, Farah, come!; Hadir, where's Farah? Where's your sister?; Farah, come now, we don't have much time! Come!) (''If the player waits by the table without taing the phone. 'Walid: '''Farah, take the phone. We may need them; The phone will help if you're lost. Hold onto it, my little one.) ''Farah picks up the cellphone. 'Walid: '''Okay. We'll cross the bridge and go to the mountains. We'll be safe there. Come! ''The three walk over to the front door. 'Hadir: '''What if they catch us, Baba? '''Walid: '''They will take you away and lock you up. '''Hadir: '''I don't want to go. '''Walid: '''Okay, listen, I know. We'll come back, I promise. Hadir, you be strong for your sister now, okay? ''Walid points at Hadir's heart, and then his head. 'Walid: '''You keep mama here... and you keep this clear. That's how we survive. You understand? '''Hadir: '''Yes, baba. '''Walid: '''Listen, when we get outside, you stay with me, okay? ''A Russian soldier designated as J-12 breaches into the house as they are leaving. '''Hadir: '''Baba-! '''Walid: '''Get behind me! '''Walid: '''Please, there's no one here. It's only my children, please! ''Walid throws his backpack at J-12, and the two engage in a fight. '' '''Hadir: '''No! ''Hadir attempts to intervene, but gets thrown away and incapacitated by J-12. Walid stabs J-12, and gets thrown back and beaten.' '' 'Farah: '''BABA...! '''Walid: '''Run! ''Walid is then shot multiple times by J-12, causing him to pass out. If Farah intervenes during the fight, J-12 will pick her up and subdue her. (If the player waits near the soldier after Walid is shot. 'Farah: '''Hide!; Hide... Hide...!) ''Farah hides within the household, and J-12 removes the knife from his torso. ''J-12: сукин сын! Трахни тебя. Кусок дерьма. Rrgh! Бесполезное дерьмо... Аrgh... (Sonavabitch! Fuck you. Piece of shit. Rrgh! Worthless shit... Argh...) J-12 stumbles into furniture, causing a sharp object to fall onto the ground. Russian J-13 contacts J-12. J-13: '12, отчет. отчет. (12, report. Report.) '''J-12: 'Поиск дома к дому- Есть ребенок для босса... Должен ли я убить его? (Searching house to house- Got a kid for the boss... Should I kill him?) 'J-13: '''Negative. Приведи его к грузовикам. (Negative. Bring him to the trucks.) '''J-12: 'Привозить грузовики сюда, нет? (Bring the trucks, here, no?) 'J-13: 'Нет. (No.) 'J-12: 'Почему? (Why?) 'J-13: 'Это заказы. Вы не можете нести это? (Those are the orders. Can't you carry him?) 'J-12: 'Тогда я могу принести только один. (Then I can only bring one.) 'J-13: 'У тебя есть больше чем один? (Do you have more than one?) 'J-12: 'Нет, но как мне искать? (No, but how can I search?) 'J-13: 'Он будет живым щитом. (He'll be a human shield.) 'J-12: 'Есть ли снайперы? (Are there snipers?) 'J-13: 'Мы слышали отчеты. (We've heard reports.) 'J-12: 'Где? (Where?) 'J-13: 'Просто принеси то, что имеешь, и убей остальных. (Just bring what you have, and kill the rest.) 'J-12: 'Скопируйте это - Out. Мудак. (Copy that- Out. Asshole.) If Farah continues to hide in the house '''J-12: (in English) Someone there? J-12: (in English) Who's in the house? J-12: 'I won't hurt you... '''J-12: '''Talk to me, I can help you. '''J-12: '''Don't be afraid... '''J-12: '''Let me see you, I won't shoot. '''J-12: '''Are you hurt, I have medcine. '''J-12: '''Say something... ''When Farah stabs him for the first time. 'J-12: '''Shit! '''J-12: '''God damn, mother fucker! '''J-12: '''Look what you did to my leg, you bitch! '''J-12: '''You stab me? A little piece of shit child...? '''J-12: '''The general dosen't like little terrorists... ''J-12 fires his AK-47. 'J-12: '''This is how I deal with rats! ''If Farah continues to hide. 'J-12: '''Hide all you want! You're stuck in here with me! '''J-12: '''Who else is here? '''J-12: '''Where's the mother...? '''J-12: '''Maybe she's with you... '''J-12: '''Hiding... '''J-12: '''There is no escape, child! come out and let's go outside. '''J-12: '''The air is very dirty. I have something for you... '''J-12: '''Come, I'll give it to you... '''J-12: '(in Russian) God Damn heat. 'J-12: '(in Russian) Every fucking day..no thanks... 'J-12: '(in Russian) Nothing but trouble this one... 'J-12: '''There is no way out, child! You're trapped! '''J-12: '''Just give up...! '''J-12: '''Stop resisting...! '''J-12: '''Argghh...!! '''J-12: '''Fucking armor plates...don't do shit... '''J-12: '(In Russian) Fuck this place... 'J-12: '(In Russian) Too hot...Dry... 'J-12: '''You think I can't find you!? '''J-12: '''Hiding only makes this worse! '''J-12: '''Where are you, little shit!? ''If Farah makes noises. 'J-12: '''I heard that, you little shit! '''J-12: '''Now you're in trouble! When Farah stab him for the second time '''J-12: '''Fucking rat! ''When Farah flees and hides 'J-12: '''Get back here!! '''J-12: '''You're going to die here, little girl! '''J-12: '''Game over, suka! '''J-12: '''Don't run away from me! '''J-12: '''There is no escaping this, suka! You're fucking done! '''J-12: '''Time to see father again! '''J-12: '''Come face me! '''J-12: '''You're dead, you hear me?! Fucking dead! '''J-12: '''Come here! '''J-12: '''I'm going to kill you '''J-12: '''Don't worry. I'll take care of you. ''When stabing J-12 for the third time. 'J-12: '''There you are! ''J-12 grab farah by the neck. 'J-12: '''Got you, suka! '''J-12: '''Trying to kill me?! '''J-12: '''Bitch! ''Hadir jumps onto him and stabs J-12 by the shoulder. '''Hadir: Get off her! Hadir: Stab him, Farah! Kill him! Get him Farah! Farah stab J-12's stomach. Hadir: 'Good, Farah! Again, sister! ''Farah stab J-12's chest. 'Hadir: '''It's working! ''J-12 punches Farah down, then throw Hadir to the floor then choking him. 'Hadir: '''Sister! Help! '''J-12: '''I'll crush your little neck...! ''Farah take J-12's AK-47, nervously aim it towards him. Then spontaneously firing it, killing J-12. Hadir get up and catching his breath. 'Farah: '''Don't be afraid... We are together. '''Hadir: '''Okay, let's check his body. ''Farah and Hadir tried to move J-12's body, but to no avail. 'Farah: '''He's too heavy. We have to go. ''Farah takes off J-12's gas mask. 'Farah: '''Got it. '''Hadir: '''Come on... ''Farah and Hadir walks away from J-12. 'Hadir: '''We'll go through the poppies. They'll hide us. Let's go. ''They walk to their dying father. '''Hadir: '''Baba...? '''Father: '''My loves... '''Hadir: '''You have to get up... '''Father: '''I can't... I can't go with you... '''Hadir: What do we do? Father: 'You survive. Whatever it takes. Never back down. ''Farah and Hadir's father dies. Hadir walks towards the door. Farah weeping her tears with her arm. 'Farah: '''Goodbye daddy. I love you. ''Hadir tried to reach the lock, but its too high for him. 'Hadir: '''I can't reach the lock! Come, I'll lift you... ''Farah wears her gas mask, then Hadir lifts her to reach the lock. Farah tries to unlock it, but its stuck. 'Farah: '''It's stuck. '''Hadir: '''Try to pry it open. ''Farah slip the screwdriver under the lock. 'Hadir: '''You can do it, sister... ''Farah pry the door lock with the screwdriver. As she manages to open the lock, the door opens and Farah falls to the ground. She wakes up as Hadir leads up and asks her to keep silent outside the house. Both hiding behind the gate as a group of Russian soldiers are patroling outside. 'Hadir: '''Farah! Wait! There are soldiers! ''A group of Russian soldiers are near the house and are examining the dead. '''Russian Soldier 2: (in Russian) Is this one of them? Russian Soldier 1: (in Russian) Dosen't matter. Hadir: There are soldiers! Russian Soldier 3: (in Russian) They're all terrorists. So Barkov wants the whole place wiped out. It's the only way to be sure. The Russian Team Leader radios the soldiers. Russian Team Leader: (in Russian) J Group, we're ready to finish this up. What's your status? The group of soldier move up and are shooting civilians that survived the gas. Hadir: Okay, we can go. Hadir: Just stay quiet, you will be safe. Russian Soldier 1: (in Russian) I'm getting a headcount, stand by. Russian Soldier 3: (in Russian) Sir, we've got a man missing. Russian Soldier 1: (in Russian) Who? Russian Soldier 3: (in Russian) J-12. He's not responding on radio. Russian Soldier 1: (in Russian) How can you lose him? He's the size of a truck. Russian Soldier 1: (in Russian) Take two men and sweep the area. Start with that house. If Farah does not move. Hadir:Over here! This way! Russian Soldier 3: (in Russian) Yes Commander. Russian Soldier 1 radios the Russian Team Leader. Russian Soldier 1: (in Russian) J Group has a man missing. We're holding here until we find him. Russian Team Leader: (in Russian) Copy. When Farah follows Hadir. Russian soldiers are shooting survivors. Hadir: You can make it, just stay down. Hadir: Good, good, I don't think they saw us... Hadir and Farah crawl through a hole in a damaged wall and into a small park. Hadir is horrified to see a dead male child. Farah: Brother...we need to go. They head towards a gate and they see a German Shepard suffering from effects of the gas. Hadir: It isn't fair... Hadir: They just kill everything... Hadir spots some soldiers patroling the area. Hadir: More soldiers. Stay quiet and follow me, okay? Two Russian Soldiers are seen shooting wounded civilians. Farah and Hadir navigate around the two soldiers. Russian Soldier 1: (In Russian) This one's still breathing... Russian Soldier 2: (In Russian) We have orders to kill the wounded... Russian Soldier 1: (In Russian) Have you ever been on a mission like this? Russian Soldier 2: (In Russian) Never. But what are we going to do- break orders? Hadir spots another soldier aproaching. Hadir: Hide! Hide! Russian Soldier 1: (In Russian) I've heard Barkov executes people for less. Russian Soldier 2: (In Russian) And Moscow is fine with him taking all the women and children? Russian Soldier 1: (In Russian) I doubt they even know... Russian Soldier 2: (In Russian) Quiet. Here comes Viktor. Russian Soldier 3: (In Russian) Full Sweep. Russian Soldier 2: (In Russian) Any resistance? Hadir: That was close! Russian Soldier 3: (in Russian) Nothing we couldn't handle. Russian Soldier 2: (In Russian): Women? Children? Hadir: Get ready... Hadir: Let's go... Russian Soldier 3: (in Russian): On their way to the trucks. Full load. Russian Team Leader radios the soldiers. Russian Team Leader: (in Russian) D Group- confirm status? Russian Soldier 2: (In Russian) This is D-5. Objective is complete. We're ready to clear out. Russian Team Leader: (in Russian) Copy. Any additional cargo? Russian Soldier 2: (In Russian) They're headed to the camp now. Russian Team Leader: (in Russian) Understood. Russian Team Leader: (in Russian) J-Group reported a casualty. Maintain a perimeter at your loaction until the threat is neutralized. Clear? Russian Soldier 2: (In Russian) Will comply. If Farah does not follow Hadir. Hadir: It's okay, Farah! Come! Hadir: This way, sister! Hurry! Farah and Hadir head down a alleyway and crawl through a crack where a powerline had fallen, Hadir: Through here. I'll go first to make sure it's safe. A man is seen laying against a house. The man sees that Hadir has a gas mask and tears Hadir's gas mask off. Farah: Hadir! The man collapse and Hadir inhales a small amount of gas. Hadir grabs his mask back from the man and puts it back on. Hadir: Agh! Farah: Are you hurt? Hadir gets up and heads inside a house. Hadir: I'm okay... I'm okay. Hadir moves some curtains away from a window. Hadir: Follow me. Farah and Hadir crawl through the window. They end up near a field of flowers. Hadir takes off his mask to see if the air is safe. Hadir: Don't worry! The air is safe! Farah takes off her gas mask. Russian military helicopters are seen flying over the area. Some Russian soldiers are seen at small farm and are draging women, and children onto trucks. A Russian Soldiers are seen separating a female child from her father. Civilian Child Female: Baba! Baba! Civilian Male 3: Don't touch her! Civilian Woman 2: Why are you doing this? Russian Soldier 4: Two days ago, our men were ambushed by terrorist. I lost soldiers. Good soldiers. If the player does not move. Hadir: Stay with me, sister! Hadir: Come to me, sister! Hadir: Farah, we need to go! A Russian soldier ordering two male civilians to move. Russian Soldier 3: Get over there! Russian Soldier 3: Against the barn! Don't try anything, understand?! Russian Soldier 3: You too! Against the barn! Four people are seen lined against the barn. A man against the barn is seen pleading with the Russians that they are not fighters. Russian Soldier 3: Shut up! Not another word! Russian Soldier 1: (in Russian) Move 'em out! Russian Soldier 4: Those responsible were tracked back to this village. We know they're here. So do you. Russian Soldier 4: If you harbor terrorists, you are complict in their attacks against our forces. This cannot go unpunished. A male civilian blames another man for helping the fighters. Civilian Male 3: It's him! He helps them! Civlian Male 1: Liar! Civilian Male 3: I saw him with weapons! I can show you! Civilian Male 1: No! He's lying! He's trying to save himself! Russian Soldier 4: I see... Russian Soldier 4: Kill them all. Civilian Male 1: No! Wait-! Two Russian Soldiers shoot the civilians against the barn. Civilian Female 1: No! Civilian Female 2: You killed them! Hadir: We have to go through the barn. Don't let them see you, okay? Hadir and Farah go throught the barn and a truck is seen moving. They head to another part of the farm. '' ''A gunshot is heard. Two Russian soldiers are seen draging a female child on to a truck and calls out to father who was killed by one of Russian soldiers. Civilian Child Female 1: Baba! A Russian soldier hand the child to the other soldier standing on the truck and placing the child in a cage. Hadir notices another'' 'truck, which is parked to the side.'' '''Hadir: If we run away, they'll catch us. We need that truck. Farah: They'll hear you coughing. The two Russian soldiers close the back of the other truck. Farah: I will go. Hadir: Find a gun. And if you get scared,use the phone to distract them. Farah turns on her cellphone. Hadir: Don't get caught Farah: I won't A Russian soldier contacts the Russian team leader on radio. Russian soldier 1: A-2, you've got another truck on its way. Russian Team Leader: Understood. The other soldier finds a revolver on the dead father and getting the other soldier's attention. Russian Soldier 2: Hey, check it out! Russian Soldier 2: I found a revolver! The other Russian soldier orders the driver of the truck to get moving and drives off. Russian Soldier 1: Get the rest on the truck! Move! The soldier then replies to other soldier, who found a revolver. Russian Soldier 1: He was armed? Russian Soldier 2: Yeah. He didn't go for it. Russian Soldier 2 examines the revolver. Russian Soldier 2: Look at this thing, it's brand new. The soldier then places the revolver down. Hadir heads up a hill to keep an eye out Farah. Russian Soldier 1: What do you need a revolver for? It's only six shots. You have sidearm Russian Soldier 2: Not like this one. Russian Soldier 2: Heh, so cool... Russian Soldier 1: Reap your spoils later, Ushkuinik. Finish searching these fuckers. Russian Soldier 2: Yeah, but stay away from my shit, okay? Russian Soldier 1: I don't care about your shit. It can't even penetrate armor. Russian Soldier 2: It's a .44! It'll punch a hole right through you. Russian Soldier 1: Bull shit. Russian Soldier 2: Want to bet on it? Russian Soldier 1: You're not shooting that thing at me. Russian Soldier 2: Yeah, because you're scared I'm right. Russian Soldier 1: No, you just have a shitty aim. Russian Soldier 2: We'll test it back at camp, then. Russian Soldier 1: How much? Russian Soldier 2: No money. If you lose, you take my cleanup shift. Russian Soldier 1: Cleanup? Russian Soldier 1: What block? Russian Soldier 2: General's quarters. Russian Soldier 1: Are you fucking crazy?! Russian Soldier 2: Don't be a bitch. Russian Soldier 2: You rather sweat over opium than wipe up a llittle mess? Russian Soldier 1: 100 percent. The Russian team leader radios one of the soldiers. Russian Team Leader: K-4, General Barkov's convoy is exiting the city. They're headed your way now. We need extra security on the vehicles. Russian Soldier 1: Copy will comply. Russian Soldier 1: Okay, let's finish this up before the General gets here. If the player does not move. The soldiers are seen searching corpses. (They will continue to loop the same dialogue.) Russian Soldier 2: Same here. Russian Soldier 1: This one's clean. Russian Soldier 1: Fucking heat... Russian Soldier 1: This one's clean. Russian Soldier 1: Keep searching 'em Russian Soldier 2: Nothing on this one,either. Farah: I need that gun. If the player does not get the gun. Farah: The gun...get the gun.. If Farah uses the phone to distract the two Russian soldiers. Russian Soldier 1: You here that? Russian Soldier 2: Check it... Russian Soldier 1: What do you think it was? Russian Soldier 2: Don't know. Some animal? Russian Soldier 1: That didn't sound like an animal. Russian Soldier 2: Could be a cricket. Russian Soldier 1: It's broad daylight. They come out at night. Russian Soldier 2: Maybe the gas fucked 'em up, then. Russian Soldier 1: Maybe the gas fucked you up if you think that was a cricket. Russian Soldier 1: No visual. Could've been nothing... If Farah uses the cellphone again. Russian Soldier 1: It's comming from over there now... Russian Soldier 2: Let's go... If Farah uses the cellphone again Russian Soldier 1: There it is again... Russian Soldier 2: Someone's playing games... If Farah uses the cellphone again Russian Soldier 1: (In English) Who's out there?! Show yourself! Russian Soldier 2: Find this bitch... If Farah uses the cellphone again Russian Soldier 1: You hear that? Russian Soldier 2: Check it... Farah picks up the revolver. If a soldiers spot Farah Russian Soldier 1: What the Fuck?! If Farah hides after getting spotted. '' '''Russian Soldier 2': Find her! If the player manages to kill one soldiers Russian Soldier 2: Agh! Russian Soldier 1: Andrei! No-! Russian Soldier 1: Shit! Russian Soldier 1: (in English) You think I'm afraid of a little girl?! If Farah hides from the Russian Soldier 1. Russian Soldier 1: (In English) Now where did you go, huh? Russian Soldier 1: (In English) Where are you?! If Farah is seen running. Russian Soldier 1: (In English) Hey! come back here, kid. Don't run! Russian Soldier 1: Get down! Russian Soldier 1: (In English) Work on your aim, suka! If Farah uses the cellphone again, while the soldier is searching for Farah. Russian Soldier 1: What the fuck is that?! If the player kills the other soldier. Russian Soldier (1) 2: Agh! Russian Soldier 2: Luka! No-! If Farah hides from Russian Soldier 2. Russian Soldier 2: (in English) You can't hide forever! Russian Soldier 2: (in English) You're going to die out here! You'll be food for the fuckin' worms! After Farah kills the two Russian Soldiers. Hadir: You did it. You saved us. Hadir: Let's get out of here. If Farah takes to long. Hadir: In the truck, sister! Hadir: Farah! It's time to go! Farah opens the truck door and Hadir gets into the driver seat to start engine. Hadir: Let's get out of here. Hadir: I'll drive! Russian General Roman Barkov gets behind Farah and grabs her. He then throws her to the ground. Hadir: Farah! Barkov orders two soldier to grab Hadir. Barkov: (Russian) Grab him! Farah continues to struggle with Barkov. Farah: Let go! Let go! Barkov lifts her up and hands her over to a soldier on a truck. Barkov: (Russian) Come Here! Farah: No! Let go! Let go! The soldiers throw Hadir and Farah onto the truck. Hadir: No! Get off me! Farah! A soldier ties up Hadir. Barkov looks at her. Barkov: So you're the little devils that killed my soldiers. Barkov Smiles. Barkov: (Russian) Perfect. Barkov then blindfolds Farah and the screen fades out. The screen transitions back to October 29, 2019 in Darus, Urzikstan. Where Alex and Farah are recovering from the gas that Hadir deployed against Barkov's Forces. Alex and Farah seen slowly getting up. Price and Garrick enter the house. Price: Farah! Kyle: Alex! Price helps Farah up and Garrick helps Alex up. Garrick: You're all right, you're all right! Farah pushes Price aside and wants to look for Hadir. Farah: Where is he...? Where is he?! Alex: He's gone Farah... Farah: No... Hadir...HADIR--!! Price grabs Farah. Price: Farah! Stop! Stop, Farah! Stop! Farah:(Arabic) You dirty fucking terrorist dog! Where are you?! A UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter is seen outside. Farah: It was Hadir...Hadir is the theif. Farah: I'm sorry, Captain, I didn't know. I didn't know... Price: Hey, there's no way you could've known. Alex: It's okay, Farah. We'll get him. Price: We need to un-ass this target - NOW! The group head to the helicopter. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Transcripts